Dancing
by lrigD
Summary: After a case, the team unwinds in a bar. Chapter two now up; changed rating from K to M.
1. Chapter 1

**_I've been busy with this one for centuries.  
Okay, maybe four months. But still, a very long time._**

It isn't connected with any other story of mine, it's just something that came to me after reading far too many shipping fics. So I came up with this very standard, very .. well.. standard_ piece.  
It's Emily/Hotch, JJ/Reid and Garcia/Morgan. Hence the standardness. It feels like it's too much, like it's forced. But anyway. Please review. And if you want more, well, I'm willing to try._

**_Regarding my other stories...  
I'm rather stuck on Meeting the Past. I was so disappointed with the lack of Tiva-ness in Silent Night, I didn't write anything for Tired, either. I have been working on something else, something that's Criminal Minds. But I'm not going to publish it until much later, because it may be too much. Besides, the pressure would probably cause my writing to get worse. _**

**_So, what HAVE I been doing? Making homework. Going to school. Watching Bones. Writing on other (non-fanfic) stories.  
But now I have no more homework. School is finished (for two weeks, anyway). I've watched all episodes of Bones (which I am rather sad about. It is such a wonderful show. I want more!). I might write some 'other stories', though.  
Anyway... here's 'Dancing'!_**

The atmosphere in the pub was heavy with sexual tension. She could feel it in the air: she supposed everyone could feel it, profiler or not.

She looked around to her team members. They were all enjoying themselves, even Reid, who wasn't a very social person.

After a rather quiet Friday at the office, JJ, Emily and Garcia had planned to go out and the men had just tagged along. It wasn't often that they got the chance to spend their free time together: there was usually someone to have another appointment.

It was surprisingly busy for a pub in the outskirts of the city. She liked it, though. It was not too crowded and she enjoyed the cosiness of the little building.

Her thoughts wandered to the man sitting next to her. He wasn't dancing, but he did look like he was enjoying himself. He was watching the dance floor with a small smile on his face, and she followed his gaze.

Morgan was dancing sensually with two women. Emily had to admit, the man looked amazing when he was dancing. She searched until she found Garcia, taking a break from dancing and staring dreamily at Morgan, a smile playing around her lips.  
Emily smiled, too, remembering what Garcia had confessed to her a couple of weeks ago. She hoped her dreams would come true tonight.

JJ and Reid were sitting nearby, talking and laughing about something she couldn't make out. She hid her smile as she saw Reid blush at something JJ said. She laid a hand on his knee and Emily watched Reid's face get ever redder. _How many hints does he need_, she thought, amused. Her smile faded as she remembered her own dilemmas. _No thinking of that tonight_, she told herself firmly. She forced her thoughts away and back to her team members.

It was funny how they always paired off. JJ and Reid, Morgan and Garcia, and that left her with Hotch. Not that she minded. She'd gotten to know the man a lot better in the last few months, and it certainly hadn't disappointed her.

She was shook out of her thoughts roughly when she felt a hand grip her own and pull her up. She looked up at Hotch, surprised and trying to ignore the small tingles she felt. "What are you doing?" she asked, or rather, shouted at him. He merely smiled and pulled her onto the dance floor. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Hotch, dancing?

Emily forgot her doubts when he also took her other hand and bent closer to her. Her heart started to beat faster, but Hotch only moved his mouth to her ear to make himself more understandable. "You looked very eager to dance," he said. His breath on her ear had her wanting to shudder, but she suppressed the urge. Instead, she followed him with her eyes as he pulled back. He looked back, his dark eyes focused on hers, and she couldn't help but think how unlike Hotch this was. Had the alcohol gone to his head?

She decided not to think about it when the rap song, rather unlike Emily's style, had ended and a slower song started instead. "Love this song!" she shouted in Hotch's direction, and he nodded. They both moved along with the rhythm, and she lost herself in the experience.

--

JJ was looking at Reid's face as he talked about something mechanical she didn't understand one word of. She didn't mind. She could never get tired of simply watching his face getting all excited when he talked about things he was interested in. His eyes got this sparkle in them that made her want to reach over and kiss him senseless.

But she didn't. It would upset him, especially since there'd been no previous indicator of any feelings she might be harbouring towards him.

Not to him, anyway. JJ was sure it was clear to everyone in the team but the object of her affection.

She'd just have to show him…

Smiling inwardly, she waited until he'd finished a sentence, then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

JJ just grinned. "Just wanna see if you can dance as well as you can talk, Spence," she answered innocently. A slow song had just started, and she wanted to see how he would react to that.

"I can give you the answer to that without actually showing you," he said, surprised by his own words.

JJ chuckled. "I won't believe you," she stated, and she walked onto the dance floor, dragging him along behind her. As soon as they reached the first dancing people, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Look," she said to Reid behind her. "Seems like Hotch is enjoying himself."

Her boss was dancing with Emily, slowly swinging on the tune. They were close together and, as far as JJ could see it, holding hands as they moved as one. Emily caught her looking and winked, hinting towards Reid. JJ, understanding the clue, winked back and then smiled broadly. "Have fun," she mouthed towards her friend, then turned around to face Reid. "C'mon, let's dance," she told him, and pulled him towards her. His eyes widened with surprise, but then a determination set in she had seen only a couple of times before.

The heat seemed to rise several degrees at once. Smiling, she stepped closer to Reid and laid her head on his shoulder. If they were finally dancing, she decided, she might as well use the situation to its fullest.

--

Garcia started smiling as she saw both her female friends enjoying themselves with their male counterparts. She'd known about their feelings for Hotch and Reid, even if Emily had never told her so. JJ and she **had** discussed Reid, even though JJ had been reluctant to do so. It had been Garcia who had hinted towards her blonde friend that Reid was interested too, and that tonight might be the night.

Suddenly someone lifted her off her stool and she turned around in surprise, only to see her hero grinning at her.

"I wanna see you dance, goddess!" he shouted towards her and she nodded enthusiastically. _Might follow my own advice,_ she thought as she followed him onto the dance floor.

--

To any observer, they may have looked like three ordinary couples, dancing to the music in their own unique styles.

To him, it looked like something entirely different.

He was surprised. He could've brushed it off by saying they were dancing like co-workers, but they obviously weren't. JJ leaning her head on Reid's skinny shoulder: Emily and Hotch dancing together in a way inappropriate for a boss and a subordinate: it screamed more than colleague to him. More than friends.

He sighed, looking at his own company. The guys he'd been talking to were too old to dance, like himself, and right now they were all looking longingly towards the dance floor.

He sat back again, keeping his eyes on his team members. He'd enjoy himself, but he'd also satisfy the small Italian part in him that loved to gossip and know what everyone was up to.

--

Garcia couldn't stop admiring the dark form in front of her. The way he moved made her feel small and insignificant, but she didn't show it. Instead, she danced along with him, noticing the looks many women threw them. _Too bad, ladies, he's all mine_, she thought and she grinned. Morgan's attention was fully focused on her and it made her feel very special. She smiled at him, determined to enjoy the situation as long as it would last. "Looking good, hotness!" she shouted at him. He laughed and continued to move, his eyes fixed on hers. "You're not that bad yourself, sweet stuff," he told her and she smiled more broadly.

"Maybe we should show them something," she said to him, referring to all the people watching them, or, more specifically, him. She boldly took a step closer to him and he willingly took her in his arms as a slower song started. _Perfect timing_, she thought idly as she rested her head on his broad chest, reaching around him to draw idle circles on his back.

"God, woman, you're killing me," he said hoarsely, and she froze, not sure whether he was still flirting or whether he actually meant it.

"I love it," he softly continued, and he moved down to press a kiss to her hair. She smiled again and closed her eyes, taking in the scent that was purely him.

"I love you," she mumbled into his shirt, freezing again when she realized what she had just said. But he continued to move slowly, apparently not having heard anything. She relaxed into him and he took that as a good sign, for he boldly moved his hands lower until they were just above the swelling of her ass. She sighed contently, trying to fight off the wave of excitement that rose in her, and tried to simply enjoy the feeling of his body against hers.

--

JJ closed her eyes as she leant into Reid's warm form. She had noticed he was rather awkward, one hand on her shoulder, the other around her back, not sure what to do with them. But it was perfect like this. Him, her, dancing like this… No words, no insecurity, just **them**.

Apparently, he didn't think so. JJ frowned as he pulled back. "What are you doing?" she asked, scraping her voice.

"Uhm, bathroom," he mumbled, not looking into her eyes.

JJ knew something was up, but she could not do much about it, so she let him go and watched as he made his way to the bathroom. A moment later, she saw Rossi follow him.

Hoping Rossi would talk some sense into him, would make Reid finally **see**, she moved to the counter and asked for another drink. She would see the result when they came back.

--

A moment later, Emily joined her, and JJ looked up surprised. Hotch and she had looked pretty cosy; why had they stopped?  
"He had to go to the bathroom," Emily replied to the wordless question.

JJ grinned. "Spence, too."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "Should we be worried?"

"Guy-moment," JJ replied, still grinning. "So let's have a girly moment here. You and Hotch?"

Emily desperately tried to stop a blush from creeping up her cheeks. "Apparently."

"Don't be so difficult," JJ groaned. "I'm on your side, you know."

"What?" Emily asked, pretending to not know what JJ was talking about.

"You know… Hotch," JJ answered nonchalantly. "I mean, he's pretty hot. Those eyes… and they can be really intense, too."

"Don't you have Reid to dream about?" Emily growled, friendly but making clear Hotch was off limits to JJ.

"Ah, I knew it!" JJ said triumphantly. "You do like him!" When she heard her own childish words, she cringed.

Emily sighed, giving in. "He's my boss."

"I know," JJ nodded. "Kate and Tony, from white collar, they are married," she continued after a moment.

"Is he her boss?" Emily asked, less happy than before.

"Well-no," JJ admitted. "But as far as I know, as long as it doesn't affect work…" She paused. "And no one here will tell," she said with a wink. "Enjoy tonight, see what comes tomorrow."

Emily nodded firmly, noticing Hotch, Reid and Rossi all coming back from the bathroom.

"You know, usually it's the women that go in packs," she told them as soon as they were within hearing range, and Reid smiled sheepishly.

"Can't blame a guy for wanting to know what's going on," Rossi answered for him, and now it was Emily's turn to blush.

"Well, now it's my turn," JJ said. "To go to the bathroom," she added hastily when everybody looked at her. "And the observant watcher will notice I am going alone." Grinning, she left the group.

An awkward silence ensued. Emily actually wanted nothing more than to dance with Hotch again, but she wasn't sure it was appropriate to ask that. Even if Hotch had shown no sign of awkwardness before, maybe now his mind was working clearly again.

The issue was solved for her when Hotch nudged her. "Come on, this is one of my favourites," he said, indicating the new song that had started. Emily nodded, smiled apologetically at Reid and moved off with Hotch.

He was now immediately holding her close, not bothering to take it slowly. Emily gasped at the sudden proximity of his body, then relaxed as he pulled up her hands. "Are you okay with this?" he asked her gently. Emily nodded wordlessly, and a grin broke across his face. "Good, because I've been wanting to do this…" he bent towards her and before she knew it, she felt his lips on hers, warm and inviting. Quickly overcoming the surprise, she responded and he opened his mouth, ready to heat up the kiss.

--

Reid looked towards the ladies' bathroom impatiently. Usually he had the patience to wait, but the song that was playing now was one of his favourites and he longed to dance to it with JJ. His own behaviour surprised him, but he decided not to worry about it tonight: tonight was going to be _fun_. Not too much thinking, just him, JJ and hopefully something other than friendship between them.

Just then the object of his thoughts returned, sending him a dazzling smile. He scraped his voice before talking.

"Do you… I mean, would you like to dance with me?"

JJ nodded enthusiastically, and this time he pulled her unto the dance floor, not even bothering to let go of her hands when they stood properly.

--

Garcia squealed excitedly as she saw Hotch and Emily in their close embrace. Morgan, concerned something was wrong, pulled back and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Angel Face?" he asked her. Garcia shook her head and pointed. Morgan followed her finger.

"Well that's a surprise," he said softly as he saw the couple.

"Surprised they like each other?"

"Surprised Hotch finally acted on it. Man, it's been clear for months, ever since everything with Haley was sorted out."

Garcia smiled, he was ever so observant, yet blind to the emotions of the woman he was currently holding.

"Well, at least they'll have fun tonight," she said.

"Everyone's having fun," Morgan added, seeing JJ and Reid dance as well. "Seems like our boy genius will get a little lovin' tonight."

Garcia slapped him playfully. "Jealous?" she asked him jokingly.

"Why would I be, when I have the most beautiful woman right here with me," Morgan answered her in the same playful manner, but with a serious undertone. Garcia blushed and for once didn't know how to reply. So instead she just moved closer to kiss him on the cheek, taking a step closer to what she wanted.

He seemed to read her perfectly, though, because he moved his head and captured her lips with his. Garcia, surprised, squealed, but soon forgot her surprise when the feeling caught up with her.

--

JJ saw her two best friends, both of them kissing the men they'd liked for a while now. She was happy for them.

Regarding her own man… Well, she'd just have to take it slow. Step by step. She knew Spence didn't rush into things, and he knew nothing of her feelings. She'd have to be careful, show him everything he needed to see. Step by step.

Therefore, she was surprised when Spence bent forward to whisper in her ear. "JJ… I've been – I mean, I – Lately, I've been thinking-"

"Just say it, Spence," she said, looking him in the eye.

"I think I'm in love with you," he said honestly, and she was momentarily stunned into silence. Spence, seeing the expression on her face, mumbled something and let go of her hands, turning around to leave. But she stopped him.

And without a second thought, without hesitation, she kissed him full on the lips, not thinking about the people around her or the decision she'd made just a moment ago. She fought the urge to grin when he kissed her back. Morgan had been wrong. Spence _did_ know how to kiss.

--

He saw all three couples kissing. Happy, but not surprised by the outcome of the evening, he said goodbye to the men he'd been talking to and left, smiling. They wouldn't miss him.

--

And that night, Emily discovered just how wrong she'd been to think her boss was a cold man.

That night, Garcia got even closer to one of her best friends, discovering each inch of him and loving him even more.

That night, JJ found out Spence was not half as cautious as she'd thought he was.

That night, they found love.


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK, how long have you had to wait for this? I'm so sorry, things just kept coming in between. You have to be in a specific mood to write this, and I just wasn't in that place a lot lately._**

**_I wrote this in, like, 4 parts. It was pretty hard. You'll see why._**

Definitely M-rated, by the way. Don't say I didn't warn you. 

**_

* * *

_**

It was just them now – Garcia and Morgan had left first, Morgan claiming he needed to look after Clooney, his dog. They had both seen past the excuse, and Emily had given her quirky friend a smile that clearly said "go for it!" Garcia had pretty much told her the same, before leaving in a way that told Emily neither of them would get much sleep that night. She was happy for them; especially now that she'd gotten what she wanted herself. Or part of it, anyway.

JJ and Reid had left not long after Garcia and Morgan, simply offering no explanation. Emily gave JJ the same look, wishing happy things for her friend, who had simply smiled back. It had struck her at that moment how much they could convey with simple looks, but she had filed the thought away.

After that, it had been just Hotch, Dave and her – and if the way Dave was walking was any indicator, the man wouldn't remember much of this tomorrow.

Hotch noticed the exact same thing. Looking down at her, he smiled one of his rare smiles – but this one was mixed with desire, though the tiniest bit of apprehension shone in his eyes.

"All alone, Emily," he whispered, bending down. She could feel his hot breath near her ear and she shuddered involuntarily. What was it about this man that made her lose all conscious thought?

But she wasn't Emily Prentiss for no reason. Forcing his head up slightly to look him in the eyes, she made sure to move the tiniest bit closer against him. She could see the change in his eyes and smirked. She was getting to him, and there was no way he could hide it, especially in the position they were currently in.

At that moment a new song started, and they were both immediately gripped by its rhythm and the lyrics.

_But if you think you're gonna get away from me_

_You better change your mind_

_You're going home..._

_You're going home with me tonight_

Suddenly, she turned around, surprising him. He quickly recovered, though, and pulled her flush against him, his hands on the curves of her hips. She started moving seductively, her hips swaying back and forth, touching him a way so erotic he hadn't thought it possible.

It was impossible not to move with her, though, and as he heard the chorus of the song, he couldn't help but think it had been made for this evening, for them.

_So let me hold you_

_Girl, caress my body_

_You got me going crazy_

_You turn me on_

_Turn me on_

She turned again is his arms, so she was facing him again. Noticing his flushed face, she grinned. "Hot, Hotch?" she asked.

He grinned back at the way those two words sounded when combined. "Just a little," he replied.

She couldn't believe she was dancing to this song, with her supervisor of all people. Yes, she liked him. In fact, she liked him a lot, more than she probably should. He was, after all, her boss.

Which made it all the more stranger – the stern, strict Hotch, currently dancing in a way that told her he was _nothing_ like she'd imagined before. This Hotch was new, hot and exciting. She simply couldn't pretend it didn't affect her, and judging by what she felt he was affected, too.

She tilted her head back, looking in his eyes once more. He took the hint, and bent down to kiss her.

Emily gasped in the kiss. This was nothing like the kisses they'd shared before. This one was hot, heavy, laden with promises of further events. She couldn't keep herself from moaning as she responded, one hand in his hair and the other at his back, moving underneath the shirt he wore. He reacted, too, cupping her hip with one hand and touching the small of her back with the other.

Suddenly, she felt very hot. Almost feverish. His tongue inside her mouth had her head reeling, every place he touched felt as if on fire.

Maybe it was time to follow their colleagues out of the club and into the privacy of their homes.

She reluctantly broke the kiss, pulling back to rest her forehead against his.

"I'm kind of hot," she whispered.

"I know, I'm looking right at you," he whispered back, and she slapped him teasingly, trying to resolve some of the sexual tension between them. If it would continue like this, they wouldn't make it to the car.

"I mean, it's hot in here," she replied, and he just grinned.

"C'mon," she pulled back from him and took his hand. "Let's go."

The evening air hit them as soon as they exited the club, but instead of cooling her down like she had hoped, it only made her hotter. She groaned inwardly. Jumping her boss was probably not a good idea, nor would it ever be. No matter how much they both wanted it.

They walked towards his car without any words – but before they could reach it, he suddenly spinned her around and pulled her back into a dark alley. Then he kissed her again, and she barely had time to understand what he was doing before she lost all conscious thought.

His hands went under her shirt again, going up and up until they touched her bra. She gasped, enjoying the sensations hiss touch was creating, before realizing she wanted to feel him, too.

He groaned when she lightly touched his erection over his pants, and she smiled in their kiss. But then he reciprocated by unclasping her bra, and she had to focus on the effort to keep breathing.

She wouldn't let him win, though. She unbuckled his belt and was about to slid her hand down his pants when he suddenly pulled back. She couldn't keep a cry of disappointment from coming out, and looked up at him. He'd better have a damn good reason.

"Public place," he whispered, and through her lust-filled haze she realized he was right. It could cause a lot of problems if they were caught here.

"Your place or mine?" They both knew they wouldn't be able to sleep until they were both satisfied. And, Emily suspected, with Aaron, that could take a long time.

"Mine's closer," he replied huskily. She nodded, agreeing, then followed him to his car, restraining her need.

The car trip was short, sweet and painful – it was hard to watch. Emily barely had time to register the hallway before he had pinned her between himself and the door, nipping at her neck.

"I've been wanting you for… so long," he panted against her skin, making her shiver deliciously. "You have… no… idea… how much I want you."

She moaned as he licked at a pulse point, and she felt him smile against her skin. She bucked against him, feeling the door knob in her lower back.

"Not here," she told him, her voice raspy. He nipped at her neck once more, then pulled back, pulling her with him.

She had a few seconds to take in his house. It was light and wide, allowing for the streetlight to shine inside. Then he pulled her up the stairs and she could see no more of his ground floor.

They moved straight to his bedroom. Emily raised her eyebrows, but didn't protest. She knew they should probably talk, realize what they were doing, but the urges of her body were stronger right now.

He closed the door and now they were alone in the room. Finally…

She sat on the bed and pulled him with her, not bothering to wait before diving in for another deep kiss. She'd never get enough of him; his kisses, his body, _him_…

His hands roamed over her body freely, not hindered by the clasp of the bra anymore. She pulled back after a while, wanting to get rid of her shirt. He got the hint and did it for her, dropping his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulling up until she was free from the red shirt.

Suddenly she noticed how he was still fully dressed, and she wasted no time in correcting that mistake.

When they were both naked from the waist upwards, he crushed his lips with hers, pulling their bodies together. They both gasped at the sudden contact.

She moaned when he diverted from her lips to press wet kisses against her throat. He went lower and lower until he reached the peak of one breast. She cried out against the wonderful sensations going through her body as his tongue circled her sensitive nub. Then he moved even more south, and she gasped again.

"Hotch..." She could not talk any longer, but he looked up at her with dark eyes. She gently pulled him up by his hair, needing another kiss. She craved the contact; every time his mouth left hers, she felt a little amiss, even if his mouth did such wonderful things to other parts of her body.

He grinned when he knew what he meant. "Whatever the lady wants," he said, groaning as she let her hand slip lower.

"The lady wants this," she whispered as she lightly grasped him over his jeans. He groaned again as she moved her hand underneath his pants, taking him in her hands.

He couldn't form words anymore, but he knew he wanted to make her feel the same way she was making him feel. Trying to keep a clear head as she slowly moved up and down, he moved her hand inside her jeans to cup her womanhood. She arched forward, pressing herself into him even as her hands continued her ministrations.

"You're gonna, aaah, do anything or just... hmm... keep it there?" she asked, panting, when he did nothing. She looked at him, and was surprised to find something more than just lust in his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear, the hot breath across her face making her shiver. Then he moved one long finger inside, and she gasped and stilled as he captured her mouth in a kiss.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer if she continued like this, so, despite his brain telling him he was making a mistake, he moved away. He grinned quietly when he heard her groan of disappointment, quickly overcome by another gasp as he moved a second finger inside her.

"This evening is all about you, honey," he told her seductively, not missing the surprise in her eyes.

It was different for him too, this change from Hotchner to Aaron. With Hayley, he had always had to change. But with Emily, he could be himself, the mix between Hotch and Aaron that he wanted to be.

He continued his movements until she was writhing against his touch, all but begging for release. Her face was flushed, her eyes large and she was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had been long aware of his feelings for her, but he had always repressed them in favour of the team dynamics. Now, he could do whatever he wanted. She wanted it too.

"Aaron... I... _now_." She couldn't say anything else before she was moaning again, but she didn't need to speak. He knew what she meant anyway, and he couldn't say he didn't want it.

Positioning himself in front of her entrance, he gave her time to back off, but she pulled him to her and they both moaned at the sudden close contact.

She felt heavenly around him, wet and tight and he had to contain himself not to explode right there and then. She deserved more.

They kissed heatedly as he slowly thrust inside of her, insisting on taking it slow. Emily, however, had other ideas, and arched to meet him.

"If you're gonna keep doing that, I won't last very long," he grunted in between thrusts. She didn't, couldn't, reply, only moved faster, forcing him to do the same.

The feeling of him inside her was more than she'd ever bargained for, and she marvelled at the way he could make her feel. She was ready to explode, and yet, he kept bringing her further and further to the edge.

"So... gorgeous..." he said hoarsely as he filled her particularly deep. "So..._hot_."

She felt the tension start to build up low in her belly and moved against him more frantically, trying to make it last longer and yet hoping for the sweet torture to end.

He knew she was nearing her end, and the thought of seeing her climax was quickly bringing him to the edge. He was moving inside of her erratically now, trying to find a way to postpone the inevitable ending, but he felt her tighten around him and knew he was lost.

With a roar, he came inside of her, feeling her walls fluttering against him as she screamed herself hoarse, bucking so strongly she almost rose off the bed.

He fell on top of her as he tried to calm his heart, still feeling her walls around him. She was trying to catch her breath as her chest heaved, but her eyes shone and she was smiling widely.

"That was..." she said as soon as she could speak again, trying to find the right word.

"Way overdue," he finished for her, and Emily looked at him surprised.

"Uh-hu," he responded to her silent question. "For a long time now."

She nodded, taking in the information. "Me too," she whispered as she shifted beneath him.

"You're amazing," he said, sliding down until he was lying next to her. He encircled her with his arms possessively.

She just grinned in response, wiggling against him until she found the right position. He bit back a groan as she moved in just the right places. He actually groaned out loud when she continued to stay still.

"If you wanna sleep, you should stop doing that," he told her quite seriously, though his voice was raspy.

"Who says I wanna sleep?" she asked. Then she turned around and looked him in the eyes as she moved on top of him.

They didn't speak for a long time.

* * *

**_Yeah, that was hard xD No pun intended. Seriously. I'm having a hard time keeping the puns out of this. And there it was again... _**

**_So please tell me what you think. I hope I got the sexy vibe through well, but I'm not really sure._**

**_The song I was referring to in the beginning, by the way, is "Turn me on" by Kevin Lyttle. _**

**_Funnily enough, when I started writing the last (sex) part of this fic, "Sex on the beach" started playing. Lol. _**

**_Please review! I always appreciate them, and you know you want to press that button!_**


End file.
